


Sweet, Smart, Juicy Tart!

by Mcgoat_prx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absolute Dorks, Dry Humping, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Growling, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nosy Neighbors, Slight Possessiveness, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, smutty fluff, two nerds that love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcgoat_prx/pseuds/Mcgoat_prx
Summary: Sans is acting weird. He's way more clingy than normal. And growling. But I kinda like it? We go about solving a problem of his in a rather juicy way. But first I gotta finish cutting up this damn pineapple.





	Sweet, Smart, Juicy Tart!

**Author's Note:**

> So... Um... This is my first smut fic? I hope you like it? And if you do I have SIX more installments similar to this and linked to this that I plan to upload... And they will deal with a couple alternate universe Sans's. Exciting right?  
> (nervous laughter) Please be gentle.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is based in the universe my main fic "Let Me Be Your Mark" (don't look at it, it's a major work in progress), but it's set in the far future.  
> I also write via 1st person of my OC because I struggle with the "you" perspective. Sorry. I do still love the Sans/Reader stories! Hope mine is up to par.  
> Also, also. "Dee-Dee" is a nickname for Katie.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ouch! Motherfucker…” I mutter under my breath as another spine on the pineapple’s outer skin pokes me in the thumb. Damn things always had to put me through such trials before I could get to their sharply sweet insides. I maneuver my fingers once again to get a better grip on the pineapple before slicing another chunk of its skin off. The juices were already dripping off the cutting board onto the table and making a mess but the famous delicious fruity smell filled the room and made me eager to work faster so I get to eating my midafternoon treat.

As I finish slicing off the last bit of the mean spines, I feel a static build up in the air and then hear a familiar pop echo from my living room.

“Hey Sans, I’m just in the kitchen making a snack. You want some?” I ask him in a regular voice. Being in this tiny brick house meant every sound was easily able to travel through out the shelter so I knew he could hear me well. I was basically only ten feet away from him if you cut straight through the few walls between us.

“hey, katie. depends on what you’re…” Sans drifts off into a curious silence and I hear him take a deep breath in as if smelling the pineapple’s aroma. If his mouth was watering as much as mine was being this close to it, I wonder what the effect its having on him.

In just a few steps, Sans rounds the corners of my hallway and then approaches from behind to hug me around my middle. His face goes to rub against the back of my neck, his nasal ridge lightly scraping my skin. I feel him breath in deeply again, but as he breathes out a sigh escapes him that puts a slight chill down my back. Due to lack of clean clothes with constant rain pours and no way of drying them, I was down to using a large scarf to make as a sort of open-backed wrap-around shirt to then tie around my neck. Besides that, I also had my rattiest wrap skirt on as well. I seriously needed just one day of bright sun to dry off my clothes! 

Sans must have felt my shiver as it seemed to prompt him to pull me tighter to him. I could feel every bone of his structure now and they radiated warmth. While I wanted to turn around and hug him myself, I had just finished up cutting a rather messy fruit.

“Sans, my hands are sticky. You gotta let me go to clean them. Here,” I grab a chunk of pineapple and hold it over my shoulder with a question, “ You want a bite while I finish up?”  
But... Sans ignores me. Which is rather strange. He just keeps breathing deeply in and out as if in a trance.

“Sans?” I say to try and get his attention, but no answer. He’s pulling me tighter to him and its getting a tad uncomfortable.

I lean my head to knock gently against his cranium and get a startled grunt in payment. I wiggle my body a bit to wake him up further and call for his attention again.

“Hey numbskull, you doing okay there buddy?” I ask. I can’t fully turn my head around to look at his expression but out of the corner of my eye I see a bright blue glow originating from all over his face! Why is he blushing??

“Sans!” I state a little louder this time. Never yelling, as I don’t want to alert my close-by neighbors that I have company, but this was getting ridiculous. I open my mouth one more time to begin to chew him out about ignoring me, but as I begin to try and turn around, Sans reaffirms his grip on my middle and a growl escapes him.

“don’t,” is all I hear Sans speak and it comes out from the deepest part of his throat sending another shiver down my spine.

Huh?

I must have spoken that out loud too because the skeleton-now-octopus spoke further with a shaky breath.

“i, uh, i mean, please don’t,” Sans in his usual gravelly voice stutters out.

“Don’t what?” I ask now completely flabbergasted. What is with him today?

“don’t leave,” Sans says both meekly and desperately, as if unable to control himself and unsure as to why.

“Sans, I just wanted to wash my hands!” I groan. “ And you know I can’t go anywhere! You’re the one who’s always leaving me!” I point out in exasperation which I immediately regret when Sans lets out a whine in response. What the hell?

I don’t fault him for going back home actually. If I could go home to see my family at any moment, I would take that chance in a heartbeat. But I have work to do, so I remain until my contract is finished. Yet why was Sans acting so weird all of a sudden?

“no no, I mean, right now. sorry, I don’t why…” Sans trails off again. I give a little wiggle to wake him back up again before falling back into his previous trance.

The sound he gives off then though, made my face heat up and turn red like a fire truck.

Was that a moan??!

“Sans, what the fuck was that,” I demand sternly of him this time, standing stock-still and prepared to give him the literal cold shoulder if he refused to answer me a second time. My cheeks felt like they were on fire but whether they were like that more from embarrassment, anger (or even a bit of arousal), I wasn’t sure and nor was I willing to say anything about it.

As if sensing his impending demise if he didn’t listen, Sans finally spoke up in a more or less coherent way.

“sorry, i- fuck. look. you just smell really good to me right now and i can’t explain it and my body is feeling all hot and electric inside, but i also feel like if i let go of you i’ll burn up into a crisp, and at the same time I’m feeling so flighty that if anybody even dares to come near you i’m gonna bite their heads off cuz you’re mine and, and, and...” Sans trails off again as he realizes what he just said, letting me to ponder over the absolute shock I was feeling from his confession. But really, only one thing is cycling through my head and my stupid mouth just has to blurt it out.

“Are you horny??” I blurt out into the air and then immediately regret it, going as far as to slap my still sticky hand to cover my traitorous mouth before I could spout more blunt statements such as that. 

Sans seems to breath in, hold it for a second, and then with a great whoosh of air he just says…

“yeah.” It’s silent for another two seconds until he adds, “but only until literally five minutes ago.”

“What makes you say that?” I mumble through my hand. I have an overactive curious mind and a running mouth, so I had to ask. Thankfully Sans doesn’t seem to mind talking about it after seeing that I’m not brushing him off with disgust or anger at the sign of his current state.

“i smelled the pineapple right after i took my shortcut here but it was barely a second after another smell hit me in the face… and consequently everywhere else,” that last part comes out muffled as Sans attempted to just hide all mortification between my two should blades. Some of my hair was coming loose from my bun and must have got caught in his nasal passage as I felt a small tug and then Sans let out the tiniest cutest withheld sneeze.

“Ew, gross,” I say jokingly. I knew there was no mess though, Sans’ sneezes were always just little influxes of air.  
“sorry,” Sans mutters and then goes quiet while his grip on my middle starts to slacken.

Picking up on his dejected thoughts, I grab his arms that were still at my middle and hold them there myself while I turn my head to lean back onto his left shoulder.  
“I’m talking about the sneeze silly. I was teasing,” I say with a hushed smile on my lips. I turned my head to finally see his face and see his blue blush still shining as bright as day but now was unhidden and accompanied by wide eye sockets and sparkling little orbs of light. I give him a bigger smile and a peck on his nose for good measure.

“I’m not mad at you because your body is acting stranger than what you’re expecting. Would you back off if I wanted you too?” I ask calmly to Sans who was still just staring fixatedly into my eyes. He nods fervently in reply.

“Then since you’re respectful of my boundaries and are more than aware of the importance of consent.. from our past discussions...” How is it possible Sans blush gets even brighter at that statement? But I continue, “I’m more than willing to talk this out and do something about it. I might even have an idea as to what’s caused it.” 

There’s silence for just a few more seconds as I wait for Sans to come back down to earth when his face crashes into mine in a fervent kiss. My mouth parts in a small gasp and Sans takes it greedily while slipping his tongue into my mouth in an effort to convey everything he was feeling in that moment. The tight squeeze of his fingers into my waist spoke of relief; the sensual glide of his tongue across mine spoke of love, the small nip to my lips spoke excitement, and then as we parted gasping, his hooded eyes definitely spoke of lust.

Sans leans forward for another kiss, slower this time so I was able to put a single finger to his teeth to hold him back.

“Woah there, my bonefriend, did you want to talk about this or not? I also still need to wash my hands,” I tap his teeth again with the finger I was using to hold him at bay. His eyes get mischievous as he opens his mouth to then glide his bright blue tongue out to suckle me finger for a second. At my shocked expression, he finally did take a step back, releasing me in the process before grabbing a piece of pineapple like I originally offered.

“mmmm. pineapple. refreshing and sweet, but not as sharp as you,” and he gives me a wink on top of that. Once I recover I give him a playful glare in response and go about tidying up. As I do, I can’t help but notice Sans never taking his eyes off me. His hands visibly twitched at his sides, as if aching to hold me again but resisting giving into temptation.

Once I finally finish, I walk back over to loop my arms around his neck. When I’m within arm’s reach, Sans has his firm hold around me again and I doubt he would be willing to let go a second time.

We stare at each other for a moment, sharing each other’s breath and drinking the other in. Sans blush hadn’t faded in the slightest and with the secure hold he had on me that moment also failed to diminish my glow as well. One of his hands lifts up to then trail down my exposed spine in a slow delicate manner. The barely-there touch sends my back arching towards him as if begging for more stimulation, but I can’t let my mind get too far ahead.

With almost a shudder, I finally speak.

“Periods,” I state breathlessly. Sans halts his path on my back while a blank stare takes over his face.

“huh?” is all he gives me as a worded response. For his benefit, I embellish my reasoning.

“A period is also known as a menstrual cycle for humans where once a month the body gets ready to have a baby if the female is receptive to it and if not goes through the process of starting over for the next month. Before this, there is moment of “prime real estate”,” I pause with a chuckle at my inside joke. Sans mouth quirks up a little at my amusement but still curious as to where I was going. 

“This moment is where the female body has highest success in making offspring when coupling with a male. In most animals, this is called a “heat”, and from one heat to the heat of the next month is known as the estrus cycle. Humans refer to our cycles as menstruation because if there is no baby to be made, the body sheds the uterine lining in the forms of menstrual blood and then starts over to reform it for the next chance. Now while I’m expecting my period in the next week or so, that means that my body is probably ovulating. As in beginning the first part of my “heat”, which is probably why I smell good to you because my hormones are going crazy and thereby driving your instincts crazy. Not normal really for humans, but it would be my first guess with you.”

…

Sans blinks.

“You get all that hun?” I ask uncertainly. I know it’s a rather large chunk of info and I didn’t even get to explaining process of eggs and fertilization, but I wanted to keep it a little simple. And one never knows when someone could use it and I liked being able to provide information.

Sans blinks again. Then opens his mouth. And proceeds to crash it to mine in another heated kiss. Its so wild that he actually succeeds in pushing me back to arch and lay suspended in his arms, just like in the movies. I hold on even tighter for it so as not to fall and damn was I being blown away in my own lust-filled haze.

He pulls me back up to part just in time for me to gasp in a lungful of air and then he rests his forehead against mine, panting with the biggest smile on his face.  
“fuck, you’re sexy when you talk scientific,” Sans blurts out to which I give a surprised giggle in response.

“So does that mean you understand why you’re feeling the way you are now? You’re okay?” I question him, yet only wanting for his tongue back to tangling with mine. Sans gives his own hearty chuckle in response. It vibrates through his whole body and sends tingling shoots of electricity down my own wherever we touch.

“absolutely. monsters have somewhat the same thing so yours must have triggered mine. never experienced it before though so i guess it kinda took me by surprise,” Sans admits to my own astonishment. When I might have expected shyness at such a thought, there was only carefree joy exhibited across his face.

“Wait, this is your first time feeling this?” I ask completely shocked. But he’s such a great kisser!

Sans must have been reading my thoughts because he then lets out a rather amused snort and snicker.

“kissing is fun to do and feels great, but it doesn’t usually affect my whole body and soul to go into overdrive. It’s not a common practice of mine to want to make like rabbits and then go all possessive on ya. And I thought you were a scientist,” Sans admonishes me. 

“Okay, okay I get it,” I huff back at him. My fingers curiously trail down the back of his skull as I think. When my fingers start to catch on the bumps and ridges of his lumbar spine, Sans let out a noticeable shiver along with a barely withheld moan. Man, he was sensitive there. I arch an eyebrow at him with a certain question but in that moment he has trouble meeting my eyes. I put my fingers under his chin so I could get his full attention and then move my hand to cradle his cheek.

“While normally humans do get a little horny during this time, sex is not an absolute thing we need to do. I’m perfectly okay. If you want to take a big step like that today, we can and I will honestly say I will undoubtedly enjoy it. But I need to know if you are comfortable and want it too, because if not we absolutely won’t do it,” I say calmly and clearly. I’ve always been someone who cheers for the consent of both parties involved and this time was no different.

Sans takes one of his hands to hold mine cupping his cheek. Without breaking eye contact, he turns his head to kiss the inside of my palm and nuzzle into it, then brings my hand to rest upon his chest where his soul was, while finally resting his forehead on mine a second time.

“there’s no one i’d rather be with,” Sans states and a huge smile can’t help but break across my face.

In the next moment of silent agreement, Sans put up a force field around my bedroom walls as I led him to the bed. It was a nifty little trick we had accidently discovered when trying to hide from the neighborhood kids once. While it could let sound in for us to hear anyone outside, no one outside the bubble could hear what’s going on in the inside. What a coincidence we managed to solve a problem we didn’t think we would need solving just a few days prior. Now if things got… rowdy… we had no fear of adding to the rumor mill.

As soon as we took the first step past the field, Sans was on me. He’d gotten behind my back again and was just squeezing me to him while practically eating at my neck. In a matter of minutes I was a puddle of pleasure in his arms. Every sensual lick he gave up my neck to tickle my earlobe left a shudder in its wake. A nibble would give squeaks of barely withheld euphoria and a solid bite would bring gasps and particularly throaty moans of my own. 

Eventually he remembered his hands could do things of their own as they seemed to unravel from the tight hold on my waist to then give deliciously tight grips on my breasts. His finger seems to kneed me like dough, appreciating the flexibility, while the thumbs occasionally grazed across and flicked my nipples through the fabric.

For his first time, Sans sure knew what he was doing!

This whole time, my arms were up and my hands behind and holding onto his head, trying frantically to find the little spots that drove him wild on his neck. Whenever I found one, I flagrantly abused the hell out of it in the attempts of bringing Sans to his knees like he was doing to me.

Then certain things become difficult to ignore, like the growing fire down south on my body. I took one hand from teasing Sans’ neck to trail down into my skirt in search of my clitoris. Before I could get there a skeletal hand snaps forth to grab at my wrist.

“oh no you don’t,” a deep deep rumble comes from behind my right ear. I feel Sans tongue languidly sweep across the outer shell and then breath quietly into it. My body shivered in anticipation as goosebumps rose across my flesh.

“i don’t want you touching yourself at all tonight. tonight you’re all mine,” Sans rumbles again and at the last word I feel his bone deep growl resonate through my body. Damn, didn’t that just press all my buttons in the right way? I nod breathily in response, not trusting my voice in the slightest. 

“good,” Sans says appreciatively as he pulls my hand back to his neck.

But instead of returning his hand to my breasts, he brings both hands away to untie the cloth still covering them. How were they still on anyway?

Slowly, almost too slowly, Sans unwraps the fabric to drop it on the floor. His head rests on my shoulders while his hands ghost over my completely uncovered back as if in awe, brushing over every visible bone structure slowly and sensually as if drawing them out in his head. When his hands reach past my ribs to my waist and then to the top of the skirt, he unties it like the “shirt” and it falls to the ground in a quiet hush of sound. I guess I forgot to warn Sans I wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

There are no hands on my body for a second. But then all too quickly those hands are back, grabbing my bare hips and pulling them roughly to another set, where a new yet very familiar structure lay hidden under a pair of trousers but nestled quite firmly between my ass cheeks. A groan of such delicious depths sprung forth between Sans tightly clenched teeth, and then panting followed soon after. An experimental wiggle of my hips brought forth a gasp, a whispered “fuck” and more panting, nearly sending Sans into convulsions at the unexpected movement. 

I wanted to hear that again. When he is completely undone.

Yet again, before I could follow through with any of my plans, Sans was on me again except this time trailing forward and up, between my thighs, at first hesitantly touching my lower lips and then with a gasp from me after brushing my clit, begin rubbing and exploring more fervently.

“Oh shit, Sans, that’s it~!” I exclaim to him. My arms were losing strength, so I let them fall to hold onto the hand still grasping my side, and the hand that was just beginning to wreck me into oblivion. The simplest movement of a finger, led to a full body twitch of mine, and consequently another groan right into my ear. If such a delicious noise was in reach, I was determined to devour it and so I turned my head as best as I could to do so. Sans understood what I wanted as he met me halfway and our mouths met again, to gasp into the other, frantically and sloppily kiss, lick, and bite in the only way we could communicate. Just as I swallowed each of his throaty moans did he take back every time I mewled from his touch.

It was then that Sans inexperience started to show through in regards to my nether regions, but Sans was an avid learner and a quick one a that. From the smallest squeaks to the most drawn out moans, and from the smallest guidance of my one hand on his, my lover picked up the slack exponentially to the point he had perfected the circling of my clit and with encouragement from me, began to pump a finger into my vagina. 

“Ah~!”

Then two because that wasn’t enough. 

“Oh gawd~!

And then three because he wanted to see me make that face again of pain becoming the purest pleasure. 

“Fffuck~~!”

And then four because why not.

“Ah~! SANS~~~!”

I was seeing stars.

In a small attempt of thanking him while he worked so hard on me, I grinded my bare ass with the timing of Sans dry humping and his finger-fucking. I pushed back so aggressively actually, that I had pushed him against my bedroom wall. 

With the pressure and stimulation coming from both sides of his body, Sans was becoming a wreck himself. But rather than lean his head against the wall to slack off and let go, he just bent further forward over and around me, to pump harder and faster, determined to finish us off at the same time.

We bounced against the wall, moaning, groaning, grunting, gasping, swearing, holding so tightly to each other it would be a wonder if we were aware of anyone else in the room besides ourselves, building upon a dam that was just about to break! I was so close. So close! I just needed-

“cum for me,” San whispered in my ear.

And with that famous come-hither motion from his fingers, did I freeze and see white as ecstasy came crashing down around me, perpetuated even longer by Sans continuing to milk me through my orgasm. Unbeknownst to me, Sans had frozen with me in almost perfect timing, shoving his fingers as far up as they could go inside me while holding my ass tightly to his own pelvis, spasming through his own euphoria.

When we finally came down from our highs, we literally just dropped onto the bed just two feet away. Why didn’t we just take the extra steps before? Who knows what our lust-filled minds were thinking, only that we had a taste and we weren’t nearly done yet.

Gasping rapidly to greedily get more breath into my lungs, my full body stutters for a second when I feel Sans pull his hand from me, wet and dripping. His other hand trapped below my body, shimmies further to loosely wrap more around my bare waist, allowing me room to turn and face him.

Sans is looking at his shining hand, turning it this way and that as if admiring the sheen of my cum glistening on his fingers. It makes me a little embarrassed(read:aroused) at seeing the physical evidence of how he fucked me so thoroughly. This embarrassment(read:arousal) increases tenfold when Sans then brings his hand to his mouth to then take a long drag across his fingers with his tongue and only then do I see how he’s staring at me intently while he does it. 

When he finishes licking his last finger with a loud slurp and a pop, did he finally speak up.

“i’d say you make a pretty fineapple,” Sans says nonchalantly.

It takes me a second to register that god-awful(hilarious) pun, but when I do, I give him the most unimpressed glare and respond.

“You guava be kidding me,” I say in a deadpan voice.

…

His eye socket twitches.

The corner of my lips curl.

And then we both break out in the ugliest of snorts and giggles. Gawd, did I love this skeleton.

When our laughter dies down and I finally am able to keep my eyes open for longer than a second is when I notice a still present glow on his face, and a very attentive glow shining a shade mutedly from his shorts.

“You should do stand-up comedy,” I say as I gesture downward.

Sans eyes wander to where I’m pointing in confusion and then understanding as he gives a small embarrassed chuckle.

“heh, yeah. don’t think this act would be rated e for everyone, though. not my usual forte,” Sans admits scratching the back of his skull nervously.

Rolling my eyes good-naturedly, I roll over more to hover my bare chest of his with one of my arms slinking behind his neck to support his head and while the other to rest over his sternum so my fingers could trail little circles over the bones still hidden beneath his shirt. My hair that wasn’t still held up in my bun frames both sides of my face as I receive his attention and look at him fondly.

“Sounds like just up my alley, though,” I say in what I could only hope was a seductive voice. Based on the chocked sound that came up from his throat and that his eyelights actually formed into little hearts for a millisecond suggests that I did a good job. I lean my head forward as if to give him a kiss to which his eyelids then fall to half-mast in anticipation.

“But you need to get out of these clothes,” I say with finality. “How come you get to ogle and I don’t? C’mon, off you go,” I say in a joking manner as I sit up to then start pulling at Sans’ clothes.

With a disbelieving stare and then a bemused glare of his own, Sans sits up with me to then slowly take off his shirt as if he didn’t have a care in the world. When it finally clears off his head, he give a startled jump when he finds that I snuck up behind him to hold and caress his beautiful pearly white bones. Unlike a true skeleton, many of his bones seemed to be a bit flexible and they were thicker and fused together in more ways than one. If I were to dig in my fingers, there would also be the slightest of give, so his body wasn't as rigid as one would believe. 

Taking the advantage of finally having him bare in front of me, I hug his torso to my bare front and nuzzle into his spine. Rather than feeling alien, everything just felt perfect to me like a puzzle piece meeting its other half. Yet, the warm flush to his bones was still a little different than what his usual temperature was, so I was gently reminded as to what we were still up to. I rest my chin on his right shoulder and give a little noise to encourage him to keep with the undressing.

If I could read minds, I would have found that during that moment Sans had never felt so safe and content, knowing that I literally had his back and accepted him as he was. When Sans’ hands went down to remove his shorts, he was not even the slightest bit embarrassed anymore. 

As the last of his clothes dropped off the edge of the bed, Sans turned around to kneel in front of me in all his glory. Seeing him bare, open, unabashed, and entirely mine to view alone made my love and arousal for this skeleton to skyrocket. The same must have been going through Sans’ mind as his eyelights again transformed into hearts, his blush deepened, his beautifully glowing cock twitched, and then a low reverberating growl echoed from within his vibrating bones.

“You’re beautiful,” we both spoke at the same time and neither of us denied the other.

I beckon Sans forward with open arms and he crawls slowly over to then help guide me down to lay on my back. As he hovered over me and between my legs, his member twitched again as it brushed lightly against my thighs. A shiver rolled down my body and I spread me legs further to accommodate him.

Sans began to show apprehension then, his gaze switching between mine, his glowing piece, rapidly to the side or any other place as he shuffled his arms to lay on his elbows. Why he was acting all awkward now was beyond me, but I didn’t make fun of him for it. Instead I reach my arms up to once again wrap around his neck and shoulders comfortably yet securely, holding him to me to fight off any ridiculous thoughts he might have been having of me not wanting him.

“Hey,” I say as Sans once again dodges my gaze and he physically jolts at being caught, then shyly looks back into my eyes.

“Sweetheart, it’s going to be fine,” I assure him with a light smile. “The only thing you need to know is how much I love you,” I say with seriousness.

Sans’ hesitant smile at his pet name then turns to such open and gushy fondness, I just wanted to coo at the sight.

“And I love you more than the world itself,” I finish with a whisper and then abruptly bring his face forward to crash my own kiss onto him. There is no more hesitancy coming from him now as he tangles his hands into my hair, moaning when I drag my fingernails down the back of his skull and then the lumbar vertebrae of his neck, just where he likes it. 

He breaks the kiss to look at me one more time, and then gives a slight nod as if to assure himself, then looks down to begin to line himself up with me.

When the tip of his member touches my still very wet opening, it feels like an electrical spark shot between our contact causing me to give a sharp gasp. Sans looks at me in alarm, but I quickly nod my head to urge him onward.

“Just go slowly at first,” I whisper. Whether it was for him or for myself, I wasn’t certain at the time, but slow he went.

Sans pushed agonizingly slow actually, spreading my lower lips apart millimeter by fractional millimeter. It was a good thing I was already stretched before hand, because even now, with our natural lubricants mixing, it still felt like a tight fit. It was with a strangled curse on Sans’ end, I was barely making a sound just trying to comprehend his girth, when his tip finally popped in.

And that was only the tip. I wanted more. Needed more. Right that very second.

“Sans, hah, just do it, please, I need you, ah~!” I beg of him, arms pulling his head to my panting chest in an effort to control some part of my impatience. A muffled grunt of surprise is all I get from him at first, until a long wet lick is brought around my right breast that elicits the most strangled gasp from my lips.

“Ah, fuck, please! Sans! I, AH~! SANS~~!”

In one solid fluid motion, Sans had wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me still, clamped his teeth onto my breast, and thrust the rest of his length so quickly into me I forgot how to breathe before screaming out his name with the last bit of air I still had in me.

It felt wonderful. So full. His cock hilted all the way to where there was no space in between us. I tried to wrap my legs tighter around him as if to get him deeper inside me and Sans lets out the most filthiest of groans. He finally lets go of my breast, leaving an already bruising teeth mark, gives it long lick once as if to relieve it and then gasps out as he knocks his head to my collar bone when he goes to rest at my shoulder.

“f-fuck, dee-dee,” he finally says. “you’re so fucking tight, i-i-,” his body shudders and I feel him twitch deep inside me.

“Shit, Sans, you feel amazing. Incredible. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so… Complete,” I gasp back at him when I remember how to breathe. My lips are on his skull and I crane further to kiss whatever I could, licking and nibbling any jutting surface of his bones. Sans angles his head to the side to offer me more room and just when my tongue drifts into the crannie where his vertebrae meets his skull, Sans gives an involuntary thrust and knocks us further into the mattress. 

“Ohmygawd, yes, Sans, yes! Move please!” I whimper to him.

“i’m not sure i’ll be able to last long if i do-“ Sans begins to say. But I interrupt him.

“It’s okay! Do whatever you want with me! I’m yours and yours alone! Just fuck me into the mattress!” I blabber in desperation, trying to find the words, any words, to express how I felt in that moment. “I just. Need. You!” I clamp down and bite onto his neck then, the bone giving in the slightest way like flesh, and Sans lets out a gurgled cry of surprised pleasure. In response, he quickly pulls all the way out except for the tip and then thrusts back in just as hard. And then doesn’t stop.

In and out, hard, fast, I’m sure my thighs are bruising already but I’m loving it. At the first thrust, I threw my head in wild ecstasy and before I could get a few gasps in, Sans had reclaimed my mouth diving his tongue deep past my lips. There was no escaping him, not that I wanted to. There was just no way of focusing on anything but him. He was in and all around me. Encompassing everything that I was. Never had I felt so secure. So instead of worrying about anything, I was just able to truly give in and enjoy the ride. And what a ride it was.

Sans held my hips so firmly with his right arm, that I couldn’t even try moving to help him with his thrusting. Rather than lay back, he hunched over me doing all the work, his left elbow by my head being his only support. When he wasn’t kissing me, he was kissing all over my breasts, collar bone, my neck, licking, nibbling, and biting. There was no pain to be had here, just bliss.

My hands didn’t know what to do with themselves half the time. Either I was wrapped around his neck in a desperate way of holding one to him, or my hands were raking down his skull, neck, spine, and ribs, unable to decide where to stay, only that I needed to touch him.

I was hard to tell who was moaning at times, we were both so enraptured with the other. All we knew for sure, is that whenever I let out a particularly slutty mewl, did Sans respond with his own guttural and possessive growl, as if challenging anyone to take what was rightfully his.

This was proven more so by his own jabberings, growling out “mine” at random moments before a notably nasty(wonderful) bite. This was in between other moments where he’s again begging “never leave me” and giving the most sensual of kisses where our tongues tangled up so passionately it was unsure who’s tongue was who’s, only that we couldn’t get enough.

At one point though, we had to reach our finale. Every moan of mine kept being interrupted by a thrust, and Sans was panting so hard in between his words I couldn’t comprehend anymore. Eventually all I could see was that familiar wall of white building up and ready to crash over me. I was actively squeezing Sans now to try and bring him to completion with me, earning a stutter in his rhythm and another muffled curse every time I did so. He was close.

“babe, i think- i’m gonna-“ Sans pants out to me between more stuttering thrusts and just like he did with me only a little while ago, I crane my head forward to where his ear would be.

“Cum for me, Sans,” I whisper and hold him tightly to me in more ways than one, and Sans breaks.

With one final thrust to the hilt, he holds me closely to him, and groans out my name as he does, his warm cum splattering my insides and shocking me to the core, triggering my own orgasm. I fly high in a blinding world of white for what felt like eons, but in mere minutes I fall with him again to drown once more in a sea of euphoria.

Sans collapses on top of me, whooshing out the air that I was busily trying to bring into my own lungs, causing me to cough for a second. In a both frantic but slow motion betraying his exhaustion, Sans rolls off of me so that I could breathe. Even while trying to regain my breath, I’m not having him get away that easy and koala attach to him the best as I could, my legs tangling in his, and my arms wrapped in between his ribs and around his torso. His arm, now trapped under my neck as I nuzzle into his neck, lazily wraps around my shoulders pulling me close again while his other arm lays comfortable over my waist, hand softly rubbing circles into my lower back. 

Sans gently kisses my forehead, whispers, “i love you, katie,” then proceeds to rest his chin on top of my head and shut his eyes for a long nap. 

By this point, I’m already asleep.

Five minutes later, Sans dispels the sound barrier and uses his magic to bring down the mosquito net around us so I don’t contract Malaria.

Too bad that five minutes after that, my neighbor comes knocking at my door to ask me a question about my next up-and-coming program, to which I frantically had to get up and dressed and semi-presentable so she wouldn’t know I was just fucked thoroughly by a skeleton that was now passed out in dreamland on my bed.

I guess I didn't do that great of a job of looking awake because she asked me if I was sleeping and laughed when I denied otherwise.

I just can never catch a break, can I? Well, at least I can snack on some pineapple finally.

**Author's Note:**

> ...what do you think?  
> (hides under blanket)
> 
> EDIT: Holy cow, kudos?! And I'm getting hits?! EEEEEEEEE! (The blanket shakes in excitement)


End file.
